


无论你变成什么样，都是我最爱的人（完）

by Noname000



Category: 000 - Fandom
Genre: 0, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname000/pseuds/Noname000





	无论你变成什么样，都是我最爱的人（完）

展耀在医院的这段时间，白羽瞳直接休了年假，一直陪在展耀身边，在白妈妈的精心食疗下，展耀身体倒是好了很多。这段时间，白羽瞳和他讲了很多自己在展耀去美国那段时间自己发生的事，自己有多想展耀。这些他曾经以为没有机会说，在一起后又觉得没有必要说的事情。他想用这些事情告诉展耀，自己有多想他，他对自己有多重要。至于受到伤害，他只心疼让展耀一个人面对，自己能和他在一起已经很幸运了，又哪里来的嫌弃他这一说。

一开始展耀就知道白羽瞳是不会放弃他的。他知道白羽瞳是一个多么好的人，他怕的是，白羽瞳在知道这些事后，即使不爱自己了，也会因为责任选择和他在一起。那不是他想要的，他不想用道德绑架白羽瞳，更不希望他爱的小白被道德绑架。

其实在过去的那么多年中，展耀从没有觉得这件事会毁了自己。他一如既往的向着自己敬爱的学术高峰前进，虽然后来发现自己选择心理学只是想要能够和小白匹敌。不管什么时候，他都没有向生活示弱过。直到遇见白羽瞳。因为太爱了，所以太害怕失去。他不是没想过直接问一问白羽瞳，得到了一个确定的消息也就不会这么害怕了，可是他没有勇气，他不敢承担那个问题的答案，他觉得白羽瞳太好，而自己和他比起来还差的很远，他害怕自己会被爱抛弃。所以，他选择什么也不说，卑微的留在白羽瞳身边。  
是自己盲目也好，是自己软弱也好。现在都不重要了。

因为展耀知道，无论发生什么事，白羽瞳都不会离开他；  
无论发生什么事，自己再也不会离开白羽瞳。

 

后续：

白羽瞳好不容易等到了恋爱521天纪念日，他准备了一个大惊喜要送给展耀。虽然展耀觉得两个大男人过什么纪念日啊，在一起就够了，但白羽瞳偏不！

白羽瞳也很委屈，之前自己确实也觉得过什么30天纪念日太俗气，两个人也说好不过，这只猫也确实也只要求吃醋溜鱼就好。后来知道展耀心里的秘密，白羽瞳觉得他不过纪念日是因为觉得亏欠自己不敢奢求太多才不过的。不然为什么他看见大姐在和公孙恋爱333天的时候，往警局送来一堆俗气到爆的玫瑰，还包了说是顶级料理师,其实做出来的点心却还不如自己做的好吃的时候，他会露出羡慕的眼神呢？眼睛里闪的全是小星星啊！他也想猫对他露出那样灿烂的小星星!

既然展耀也是喜欢惊喜的，那就过纪念日啊，自己难道还不如大姐点子好吗?

白羽瞳问遍周围非单身狗们提出的纪念日惊喜计划。  
吃亲手做的饭？他天天吃。Pass  
玫瑰花？那猫不喜欢花。Pass  
项链？那猫估计会翻给他一手铐。Pass  
送戒指？可以考虑   
情趣套房？爽一天然后几个晚上睡地板？合算吗？考虑考虑。  
Cosplay？他怕鬼。不是鬼？戴个猫耳朵？哦，那倒是很美好，不过是我给他过，他怎穿啊。  
………………

最后白羽瞳还是没得到又正常又难忘的surprise可以送给展耀。

当然，被惊喜的那个人，展耀先生，是被蒙在鼓里的。  
那是不可能的！

警局的人就差拿个喇叭问他，展博士你喜欢什么纪念日惊喜了！

全局的人都深受白羽瞳害，巴不得展耀给个准话他们直接说给白Sir能让他消停一会呢!

其实展耀是真的对纪念日没什么特别的想法，两个人在一起确实需要仪式感来维持新鲜感，毕竟恋爱是激情的，生活却是平淡的，没有波澜的生活会让双方失去在一起的信心。适当的纪念日会帮双方有一些共同的甜蜜的回忆，也可以生活带来新鲜感，不一样的生活才有希望。可是他和白羽瞳在一起一年多以来，两个人的生活并没有趋于平淡，白羽瞳的新鲜感只增不减，他巴不得两个人可以降降温呢。

上次两个人加班到大半夜，自己好歹还休息了一会，那只白耗子却是硬生生熬了将近40个小时！晚上回去展耀心疼他让他先去洗澡先睡，人倒是一倒床上就着了。自己洗完澡才发现忘了带干净衣服进来，浴袍也没拿，毕竟平时都是白耗子给自己准备的，自己没操心过。现在白耗子又睡着了，自己又不想再叫醒他。想着反正也没人看，拿浴巾一裹就往就出来了。浴巾太小，自己一个八几的人当然包不住。就在自己打开衣柜找贴身衣物时，没有手抓着的浴巾，松松耷拉在肩上。结果那只明明已经睡熟的白耗子就从背后贴了上来，直接扯去了浴巾把自己办了，都省去脱衣服了！而且那么累居然还做了好几次！等那只莫名其妙发情的耗子放过自己的时候，天都亮了!!!  
这样的事情不胜枚举，反正，白羽瞳是没有一点平淡的趋势，展耀为了自己腰哪敢给生活再增加新鲜感啊！

不过看到白羽瞳这么尽心，自己还是有点期待的，也就装作不知道的样子看他究竟能整出什么花样。

时间是到了，但白羽瞳很慌。自己倒是准备了戒指，可是那只小猫早几天前已经发现了，自己顺便就给送了，现在什么也没了。因为时间实在不允许，他只好听了公孙的建议，带展耀来了疗养院……  
没错，疗养院。  
这里住着那个被展耀心理治疗的女生，那个让展耀差点失去自己的女生。

公孙说，心病还需新药医。展耀本身是一个很聪明通透的人，能走了牛角尖，说明这根刺刺得太深。而这根刺能刺这么深，是因为对白羽瞳太在乎，对这个人说过的话太在乎。既然如此，那就证明展耀知道那句话真的是无心之失就好了啊。

白羽瞳觉得这话确实有几分道理，如果能证明自己真的没有介意那个姑娘发生的事，那么展耀心里这根刺是不是也能浅一点？

天理可证，白羽瞳真的是没有介意过那个女生，本来陌生一个人，有什么好介意的？因为心疼展耀才随口说了指责了那姑娘一句，结果还被展耀听见了。要不是让展耀辛苦治疗了一番，他看都不会看那人一眼。为此，他那天晚上回去加班时还叮嘱了赵富把该审的审完后送人去疗养院，还让一个女警员全程陪同别让她再受惊吓。只是后来展耀出了事自己没顾上管，姑娘就一直在疗养院里，消息都封锁了根本没人知道她发生了什么事。后来展耀好一点了，白羽瞳还去看了她一眼，从医院院长那得知这个姑娘很坚强，还主动帮忙照顾其他老人小孩，而且还会弹钢琴，在疗养院的人都很喜欢她。本来这个女生也是个可怜的人，从小父母不管，和爷爷奶奶一起长大，爷爷奶奶去世后她没人管就放纵了自己，这才出了事。进了疗养院后大家看她孤苦伶仃的，都对她很好，尤其那些老人，更让她想起来自己不在的爷爷奶奶。整个人也就柔软起来。白羽瞳看她恢复的不错，又特别喜欢这里，索性和院长说了一下就让她当了疗养院的护工，那个女生自然是同意了，身体彻底好后，就在这里照顾其他人。

当然这些展耀是不知道的，白羽瞳一开始是不想让展耀想起这些烦心事，就没多说。既然现在要证明，当然要一点一点都说明白。干脆领人来到了这里。不过，他也确实没想起怎么开口说。

展耀本来一头雾水，到了疗养院看见那个给老人唱歌的姑娘时，心里有了答案。他记得那个姑娘的样子，虽然现在她整个人气质都变了。

他看了看身边踌躇的白羽瞳，主动抱住了他。

白羽瞳先是一惊，随后开心的回抱回去，把展耀紧紧锁在怀里。他知道这份礼物送对了。“猫，她现在过得很好。”顿了顿，又解释到“我是真的不在乎，不是特地让你看的。没有你，我也会这么做。因为我真的没有介意她……”感觉自己没解释清楚的白羽瞳又想说什么，却被展耀打断了。

“我知道。”

展耀也紧了紧抱着白羽瞳的手。他想起小时候自己胡闹，总是白羽瞳替自己背黑锅；自己跑步摔到腿了，白羽瞳每天背着他上学回家；后来出国了白羽瞳嘴上说不理他却还是在过年时给他邮过去自己爱吃的年糕；刚在一起时自己对肢体接触反应过大，白羽瞳也没有逼他，让他慢慢习惯……后来，两个人敞开心扉，他们第一次的时候憋了很久的白羽瞳还是拼命忍着慢慢让展耀适应；但因为是从后边进的，展耀有点害怕又不想扫白羽瞳的兴，就自己忍着，结果咬牙发抖被白羽瞳发现，之后白羽瞳再也没有从后面进入过，一直是让展耀看着他……从小到大，都是白羽瞳在用心保护着自己。因为时间太久了，展耀把这种保护当做理所当然，却忘了，白羽瞳也是需要保护的，按年龄说起来自己才是哥哥。而他不仅没有保护小白，还连基本的信任都没有给他，就这么安然享受着他对自己的好。

展耀知道，小白是世界上最好的人，最善良的人，是自己最爱的人，也是最爱自己的人。

“这是我收到的最好的礼物，谢谢你，小白。”  
“还有，我爱你。”


End file.
